When The Devil Comes Knocking
by Niknakz93
Summary: With the belief he may well die sooner rather than later, Jem reveals to Tessa that he has a list of things to do before he dies and she sets about making his dreams reality. Jem/Tessa
1. Devils Marketplace

**When The Devil Comes Knocking**

Summary:

_With the belief he may well die sooner rather than later, Jem reveals to Tessa that he has a list of things to do before he dies and she sets about making his dreams reality. Jem/Tessa_

Well this takes place after Clockwork Prince. Jem and Tessa are engaged and us fangirls are sobbing over the whole Will/Tessa/Jem situation. Because it's a heart-wrenching one, truly. Anyway! My first ever attempt at a The Infernal Devices fic, so… feedback would be much loved! Thank you! x

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare. If I _did _own Will and Jem, I'm afraid they'd be chained to my bed for eternity. Maybe a sock in Wills mouth to stem the swearing he'd no doubt be uttering. Rude boy.

x

* * *

"_And what is that?"_

"_Which?"_

"_The… blue fruit. The one that looks like a periwinkle tomato."_

"_Oh-! That_ is_ a tomato."_

Tessa allowed her eyes to widen in wonder as she stared at the Downworld market stall. It was such an amazing spectacle. There was a vampire giving a werewolf who was selling fangs the most filthy of looks._ Maybe he recognized the fangs? _Tessa wondered, watching the vampire next to slink off.

She had been woken early by Sophie; the sun had barely risen over damp London when the curtains had been drawn back. It had been raining the night before, and the air was fresh and crisp. A joy to breathe in. All the girl had said was _"Master Jem has asked for your presence_._"_ Tessa blinked in confusement- why was Jem calling on her so early in the morning? So she got dressed, pulling on a thick warm coat to protect her from the chill and allowed Sophie to escort her down to the foyer where Jem, looking pale and almost ghostly in the dawn, was waiting for her.

"I apologize for rousing you so early Tessa, but I was overcome with boyish excitement and had to call on you." He laughed out almost nervously, as if waiting for the bleary eyed young woman before him to be annoyed or even angry at being dragged out of her bed. But she was more intrigued as she took his outstretched hand, a smile playing about her lips as he bought it to his own for the briefest of seconds before adding "Are you dressed warmly enough?"

"Might I ask what for?"

His smile was infectious as he replied "A little place next to the Clock Tower. You will find it enchanting, I am sure."

_You will be there, gleaming in the dawn- of course it will be enchanting _Tessa wanted to say, but held her tongue, finding it maybe just a little too bold. Instead she asked "Yes. I am dressed warm enough. May I have a clue?"

"Well… it happens once a year."

Tessa frowned. "What kind? Is it like Christmas?"

"No." Jem smiled, raising a hand to brush the hair from her eyes, causing her to blush lightly. She was still getting used to the idea that she was engaged. _Engaged. _And to Jem no less. Her Jem.

They'd gotten into the carriage waiting outside, Tessa intrigued the entire way. When they had rolled to a stop a short while later, she found herself next to the Thames, the water a deep dark grey as the sun started to rise. Jem had offered her his arm and she had taken it without a moment's hesitation, leading her down a dingy alleyway until they'd come to a little place next to the water of the Thames, a market directly ahead. But, Tessa soon noticed, not a normal one. They were all creatures, Downworlders.

Tessa stared at the small pile of periwinkle blue tomatoes, genuinely intrigued. She looked up to Jem who told her "Faerie fruit." At his words, she frowned. "A tomato is a… fruit?"

"Not commonly known, but yes, a fruit. Ah-" he snagged the plump blue fruit from Tessa's hand as she picked it up, saying in a light voice "Faerie fruit can be a little unpredictable. Even dangerous. A bite could send you insane, or you could have a day from Heaven."

Tessa looked startled, watching him set it back down, eyes flickering up to the more than gorgeous faerie woman at the stall. Her shoulders were bare, something that made Tessa shiver more than anything else- the morning air was freezing cold.

"How long have you been coming here?" she asked as they walked slowly through the aisles; there were stalls on each side. Some were set upon the floor, others on tables. It was relatively small, but an atmosphere that made her feel like jumping around, or maybe even dance. It was… electrifying.

"I found this place by chance with Will when we were fourteen. It's perfectly legal, this market."

"Does this market have a name?"

"They simply name this place Devils Marketplace. Stay close."

Tessa stared at the massive pile of books one stall had. Ones bound in white leather, some in blue. There was even one in gold that looked incredibly heavy. Jem followed her gaze when she didn't reply telling her quietly "Warlock books. Spells, enchantments. Quite the variety. Will once picked up a volume that was devoted to turning people into frogs, bats… all the unpleasant creatures."

"I am hazarding a guess that he loved his discovery and wished he could try it out himself. But look Jem-" Tessa smiled, breaking away from Jem to snag a book from the top. It was a small, battered copy of Jane Eyre. "A normal book in a pile of spell books!"

Jem stepped forwards and took the book into his slim hands, turning it over and flicking through the pages. He nodded. "Ah, the great Mr. Rochester."

"You have read it?"

"Once or twice." He handed her it back, then paused. "Would you like it? I hardly doubt we have a copy back at the Institute."

Tessa felt yet another smile spread across her face "Oh I would love it." She watched Jem pull out a few coins, setting them down into the warlock behind the stalls hand with a short nod, and she clutched the book close to her heart- it was like a piece of Jem himself had suddenly inhabited the book. It was tatty, frail in places, but still so beautiful. She wanted to keep it close and safe.

"Thank you so much." Tessa beamed, the last of her fatigue draining away as a scent wafted by, and she added. "What _is _that most beautiful smell?"

Jem smiled secretly and led her over to what looked like a wide stone plate. Underneath, there were hot coals making the plate glow faintly. There were slabs of meat sizzling away, the source of the beautiful smell.

"Now this, is breakfast." Jem told her, dipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out yet more coins. Tessa watched curiously as the meat was cooked then roughly cut apart. Two slices of bread were cut too and the meat put on, making a sandwich.

Tessa was handed hers after Jem took her book, slipping it into his coat pocket, a frown upon her face as she looked at it- more than unappealing, but it smelt divine.

"Take a bite." Jem encouraged her, feeling slightly nervous. A pause and the girl took a hesitant bite, chewing slowly as if waiting to see if she might spit it out. But no, it was delicious.

"What is that?" she asked as she swallowed, eyes widening. Jem grinned, picking at the crust of his bread. "The meat is ostrich."

Tessa did a double take. "Ostrich? As in… the flightless bird from the depths of Africa? I- I have never seen one, let alone…" she looked down "eaten one. It is so… _exotic._"

Jem had been worried about her commenting on how they were eating with their fingers like Vikings, and in the middle of a marketplace like this. It felt… improper. But he had done this before, countless times with Will. This had been the first time Will hadn't woken him up at the crack of dawn, demanding they get moving. He smiled weakly and told her "Every year, a werewolf by the name of Edward Goddard brings ostrich meat here. He hails from Africa, you see. And connections with a warlock who allows him to access a Portal."

"An African werewolf?" Tessa mused, taking another bite from her breakfast. Jem nodded "Stranger combinations have been known."

"Oh I do not doubt that. I just have visions of a great wolf running alongside the wild beasts of the plains. A lion astride a wolf. How… unusual. Have you… ever been to Africa?"

Jem chewed carefully before answering with "No, Tessa. I have never been to Africa."

"Would you like to?"

"I would love to. Will also. He once had his heart set on taming a lion to have as some feline companion."

Tessa couldn't help but bite her bottom lip to stop the laugh escaping her- the image of Will sat atop some dirty great lion with its mane proud and majestic was stuck firmly in her head. Quite the amusing image.

"I do not think Church would take kindly to Will seating himself upon him. He would squash the poor thing."

That smile was back, the one Tessa found so distracting. The way the weak, watery sunlight streamed in from between the cotton-like clouds and hit his hair made it look like steel for a moment, but then white. A bright white gold. Dressed in his crisp outfit with the silvery scars of where Marks had once been upon his neck, he looked like some foreign prince.

_I want to kiss him _Tessa found herself suddenly thinking, taking herself aback. It had come from nowhere. But then another thought trickled into her mind as the cold jade of the pendant he'd given her at the proposal touched her skin. Yes she was getting married, and to this beautiful young man none the less. But her wedding night flashed through her train of thought, knocking all ones there already askew. _The wedding night _she thought, finishing off the rest of her ostrich sandwich. _The wedding night is the night all married couples consummate their… _Tessa found herself blushing furiously, knowing full well what happened.

She and Jem would be alone. He would take her hands into those perfect violinists hands of his own, press a soft, sweet kiss to her lips that would make her head spin. He would whisper things to her. Maybe how beautiful she was, or how lucky he felt by having her as his wife. _Mrs. Theresa Carstairs. _She realized. Tessa Carstairs. _Mrs. Carstairs. _

It hit her that she was going to be married, truly, and she wished there was a chair nearby to sit down upon and gather her thoughts, but there was none. Instead, she composed herself, but Jem had noticed.

"Your cheeks resemble that of a roses petal, Tessa." He mused and Tessa flushed even more- he had to notice, didn't he? "I- it is nothing." She told him, a smile twitching upon her lips, careful to avoid those eyes of his. She didn't want to make her predicament an even more obvious one.

"You are blushing, and now you cannot seem to look me in the eye." Jem noted, a frown creasing his delicate features "Have I said something improper?"

Tessa shook her head and took his arm, leading him over to the edge of the murky Thames where no one stood and staring down at their reflection. It shifted with the swell. "No." She told him. "You have said nothing wrong. Just my thoughts running away with me."

"Tell me?" Jem asked softly, silvery eyes flickering down as he saw the lone pale hand upon the railing, placing his own atop it. Tessa looked up, a small smile appearing on her face. _This is Jem. _She reminded herself. _The man you are going to be _marrying_, Theresa. He loves you, you love him. That should mean you can talk to him about anything. He will sit and listen. He won't laugh. He would never do that._

"I just…" she started slowly, turning her palm to press against his own. Suddenly, she felt like one of her favorite book heroines as they tried to discover themselves and the romance, the mystery in the man before them. "The thought of our wedding… night came to mind." The blush returned and she internally scolded herself for telling him. Like he wanted to know of her jitters. She felt embarrassed.

"What kind of thoughts in regards to that evening?" Jem asked politely, causing Tessa to suddenly wish he was more like Will, to say something like _You mean the fact I shall have you gloriously bare, naked all for myself for the evening?_ Something outright, not make her say "Consummating our marriage."

"Oh. _Oh._" He'd understood and Tessa saw a rare flush creep into his own pale cheeks. Was he as nervous as she felt? "I understand the color in your cheeks now." Jem mused, looking up towards the sky where a solitary duck was soaring down and skimming the Thames before settling on its watery surface. "I hadn't given that aspect any thought, I must admit. But now you mention it, the very same thought threatens to overcome my train of though."

Tessa found herself returning to her normal color in the face, feeling… relieved; he really hadn't thought of that until she'd mentioned it. But then she remembered that first kiss they'd shared, the exhilaration and _wanting _that had accompanied it. A tiny shiver went down her spine as she realized she would have done anything he'd asked her to do that night. He would have done anything too.

"Come." Tessa found herself saying, squeezing Jem's hand lightly in her own, not knowing nor caring if it was appropriate of engaged couples. "Show me the rest of this enchanting market that feels like it was crafted from a child's imagination?"

Jem paused, saying nothing for a start as he raised her hand in his own to his lips, pressing them so softly to her skin, it felt like a whisper. "It would be my pleasure, Miss. Gray."

"_Lead the way Mr. Carstairs."_

_-Drop me a review? ^-^ -_


	2. Runaways

_And the next chapter of my first ever attempt at writing a TID fic ^-^ thank you for the lovely reviews on my first chapter, so viola! The next! Yes, this takes place after Clockwork Prince for those wondering. Thank you again and I hope you like this and maybe drop a review ^-^ x_

* * *

Will had spent the day more or less sulking in his bedroom with the large dark oak wardrobe set in front of the door to prevent anyone from coming in. He knew he was being immature, but he truly didn't care.

"Stop sulking William and come out." Charlotte had called in annoyance, the doorknob rattling as she tried to open it. With a scoff, he'd merely shot back that she should leave. She'd given up a little while later and let him sit in his hell hole.

He was angry at Jem. The fact that he'd gone down to Devils Marketplace with Tessa and forgotten about him… Will knew deep down that Jem hadn't forgotten him, that he was merely showing his… _fiancée _the hidden sights of old London town. It had been his own fault for not getting up early. But then, did he really want to spend the day with the pair?

Will swung his legs over the side of the bed now, pulling on shoes and socks, making his way over to the wardrobe that was set before the door and pausing; did he really want to hang his head in shame and walk past them all? Nope.

Instead, he made his way over to the window and peered outside, or specifically, downwards. It was too much of a drop. With a growl of annoyance, he put his shoulder to the wardrobe and pushed until he could slip through the narrow crack of the door.

Silently he made his way through the witchlight lit corridors until he reached the front door of the Institute, thankful that he'd met no one along the way. As he opened the door, his mind full of thoughts on where to go for a while to clear his head, a voice suddenly spoke up

"_Master Will where are you going?"_

It took him by surprise, not expecting it at all. Will missed the top step, his knee buckling underneath his weight, the roughness of the ground shearing through his trousers at the knee, a sudden, agonizing shoot of pain shot through his leg. After a stream of loud and inventive curse words that would have made most young ladies faint, he sat up and clutched at his knee.

"Are you hurt?" Sophie asked with widening eyes, and Will literally snarled, eyes the color of a storm at midnight as he snapped out "Does it look like I'm about to do a jig or something?!Give me your arm!"

In silence, Sophie held out her arm and Will grabbed it, trying and failing to get to his feet. "My leg is broken." He growled, next to glaring up at Sophie. "Well, why are you just standing there like a doorstop?! Go get Charlotte."

As she vanished, Will sighed and gingerly poked his leg with a finger, wincing as it felt like he'd tripped again. He knew he shouldn't have been so rude to Sophie, it wasn't her fault. It had been his with his thoughts so full and engaged about Jem, the marketplace, Tessa and some more Tessa.

Will just lay back and let his eyes closed, listening to the hurried footsteps coming down the hall-

He just had no luck of late.

**-WhenTheDevilComesKnocking-**

It was evening when the pair returned to the Institute, Tessa in such a good mood she felt like laughing for no reason. Jem found it amusing, sat opposite her in the carriage next to staring, for her eyes were sparkling like stars, her smile infectious. As they rolled to a stop, the sky had turned to an extremely dark grey and snow was falling softly, covering London in a light blanket of white that was tinged with grey from the soot and smoke.

He climbed out first and cocked a brow, offering Tessa his hand that she took with yet another smile. She looked up towards the sky and blinked hard as a solitary snowflake drifted into her eye.

The door was shut hurriedly behind them as they stepped inside to keep the warm in, ushered into a room where a cup of tea was waiting for both of them.

"I love the snow." Jem said conversationally as he sipped at his drink, pale eyes flickering up towards Tessa who went "What else do you love?"

A secret smile later and he simply said "Well, one of them seems to be sat before me right now."

She blushed and Jem trailed his little finger around the edge of the China cup inlaid with blue. "I also enjoy a good cup of tea."

"_Are we all bonding over cups of tea now?"_

Tessa allowed her eyes to wander upwards at that, staring at Will as he walked in. Or rather, limped. "What have you done to your leg?" she asked, frowning lightly. Will waved a hand and more or less threw himself into the nearest armchair, sighing out "I was ambushed by an army of rather angry trolls. Every single one of them I slaughtered, but one snuck past my guard and caught my leg."

Jem's look was skeptical. "And were you rescued, perhaps, by some scantily dressed woman?"

"I could have stared all day at those great big-"

"_William, you slipped on the top step of the Institute. Don't make up ridiculous claims." _

Charlotte had arrived, looking flustered for some reason. Will cocked a brow and asked, making her reply with "A few are coming up from the New York Institute to speak with us, and I've been neglected on what the subject is."

"Maybe they are looking for some dashing British poster boy to-"

"Shut _up._" Charlotte snapped, making Will scowl at her with his expression grumpy. It had been one of them days. There was silence in which the woman stalked back out.

Tessa yawned, rising to her feet- it had been a long day with Jem, but a pleasant one. "I think I'll turn in for bed" she announced, deliberately not looking at Will as she walked out of the room.

She could feel his eyes, so very blue and enchanting following her the entire way across the room.

**-WhenTheDevilComesKnocking-**

Tessa woke abruptly that night from nightmares of faceless clockwork creatures and blood, endless blood. She sat up with no moonlight at all filtering into the room. It was pitch black. Silently she padded over to the window and sneaked a look through the curtains, finding herself staring-

The snow had come heavy, settling over London in a thick white blanket. It made Tessa smile lightly for some reason. The beauty of the snow was breathtaking, a perfect picture.

She climbed back into bed and lay her head down upon the pillow eyes open though. It was half an hour later that she decided she'd never get back to sleep. Sighing lightly, she pulled on a thick dressing gown and started towards the door, slipping out of it and into the hallway.

Tessa found her feet leading her down until she faced the familiar door with her hand raised, not knowing whether or not she should knock. She crouched down and saw the flicker of light coming from underneath- he was awake anyway.

Before she could react, the door opened. Tessa gazed upwards before hurrying to straighten up, saying quietly "I did not… wake you did I?"

Jem was dressed in a loose white shirt and black trousers. His pale hair was sleep mussed but his eyes weren't tired in the least. "I couldn't sleep" he replied, opening the door a little further to let her inside. Tessa knew she should have refused entrance and stood there, but she walked inside and turned to face him. "I could not either" She sighed out, perching at the edge of his bed and gazing up at him. Jem stepped forwards until he was directly before her, raising a hand to cup her delicate cheek and lean down, asking gently "Did you enjoy earlier today?"

Tessa never let her eyes leave his almost luminous silvery own as she raised her hand, setting it gently atop his own, answering quietly with "I did. Immensely. But… can I ask of you one more thing?"

"Of course you may."

"Can you kiss me again?"

Jem actually laughed at that as he raised his other hand, shifting them both so he could cup her face into them, tilting her head up to capture her soft lips to his own for a moment, thumb tracing across her gentle features. "You are rather adorable when you're sleepy, Tessa. Did you know that?"

"I know now." She laughed out quietly, resting her forehead against his own with her eyes fluttering shut. It was… strange. This time last year, she'd never even been kissed. And now, she'd kissed two boys, fallen in love with both of them, broke one of theirs hearts and was engaged to the other. And Tessa realized with an internal jolt that Jem had no idea of the situation he was in. Stuck between his _parabatai _and his fiancée.

What a great big damn mess.

"I know this is highly improper" Jem breathed, gazing steadily into her eyes "but would you like to spend the night with me? I think we would both get some sleep that way."

Tessa smiled gently and nodded a moment later "I'd like that very much." She kept her dressing gown on as she scooted backwards and slipping under the covers. They were thicker than her own, with extra pillows too. It felt like they were stuffed with duck feathers. _Will would hate that _Tessa thought with an internal giggle, glancing up as Jem blew out the candle and got in next to her. She willingly snuggled up to him, letting her eyes close as she buried her face into his chest. It was calming, listening to the steady pounding of his heart. But Tessa refused to think about how many beats it had left before it went still forever. That mere thought made her swallow hard and snake an arm around his slim waist, making him jolt a little and chuckle out "Yes?"

"Nothing." Tessa smiled, allowing him to tuck the covers around her. There was silence, then Jem muttered "Can I... tell you something Tessa?"

"Anything."

A rustle of sheets and Tessa leaned her head back to rest against Jem's chest, his lips at her ear "Very well. There is a number of things I would like to do before I pass over."

She opened her eyes, staring into the darkness "What do you mean?"

"A list if you will" he breathed, pressing a kiss to just below her ear. "Marrying you was on there." Tessa turned over in his arms, frowning lightly as she raised a hand, pressing a finger to his lips "Do not talk like this tonight. Hush now." She removed her finger and pressed her lips gently to his own. Jem tried to say something else in response but Tessa ignored him, letting a hand slide gently up his back to wind into his silvery hair, deepening her kiss and feeling his own lips soften as the seconds passed. They kissed gently under the covers until they were both out of breath and Tessa was trying hard not to giggle. She was warm and utterly content in his arms.

But then the door was shoved roughly open, a hurried voice calling _"James! Get up! The infernal Institute is on fire and there's a hoard of those bloody clockwork abominations on the way!" _

That was all they needed to hear to shove the covers roughly away, and Tessa met Will's eyes as he realized she was sharing the bed with Jem. It was a look of… he was angry and hurt at the same time, but it was gone in a flash as he added "Both of you. Stop fumbling around under the covers and get out of here! Come on!"

It was the suddenness of the moment that took Tessa aback, but Jem was up in a flash, pilling her to her feet and dragging her down the corridors. Tessa let her eyes widen as the flames licked its way up inside the dining room. The heat was overpowering, but the only thing she could feel other than that was the hand that was dragging her towards the door that was mercifully still about clear except for smoke.

The three dashed out, still in their night attire in Tessa and Jem's case. She gasped as the freezing snow under her bare feet strung. Will was in full dress, having been sat wide awake in his room with a book sat before him when he'd heard Charlotte yelling for everyone to get the hell out and away.

"Go go go-" Will growled, dashing forwards and Tessa spied him climbing onto the front of the carriage, snagging the reins while the horses whinnied uncomfortably. "Do you even know how to drive?!" she called, apprehensive. He simply laughed, which Tessa concluded wasn't a good sign. He was a madman with a carriage.

"Tessa-!" Will suddenly yelled, and before she could turn, she heard the whip of air as a blade was thrown, then a sickening crunch of metal it seemed. She stared at the clockwork creature that now had a blade speared through its face, courtesy of Will who was telling her in a growl to stop staring and get in already.

She clambered into the carriage in the most unladylike manner she imagined, tightening her dressing gown around her and shoving the curtains aside to watch with Jem as the Institute was engulfed in flames as they sped away as if Hell was chasing them.

"Where are we going-?" Tessa asked quietly and Jem shook his head "I don't know. Wait a moment-" he raised a hand and banged the front of the carriage that slid away, Will calling down "I need to take this up as another hobby James! It's rather bloody fun and-"

"Where are we going?!"

"Scarborough."

"_What?"_

"I heard Charlotte say the place when she was telling me to get out. I'm hazarding a guess that we shall meet up there."

Jem gave up and slid the slider shut, his face white- it had been a rude awakening, that was for sure. Tessa allowed her eyes to flicker to him, noticing straight away how pale he'd gone. "Jem?" she muttered, taking his face into her hands "What's wrong?"

"I didn't take-" he started but a wracking cough escaped him, placing a hand hurriedly over his mouth and recoiling from Tessa who understood in an instant and scrambled to the front, sliding it open and yelling "We need to turn back!"

"Are you insane?! Wait. Don't answer that."

"But Jem-! He doesn't-"

"Relax Tess, I'm not just a pretty face. I grabbed the box before we left. Tell him I'll pull over soon when we're out of the city."

Relief flooded Tessa as she closed it once more, turning to Jem and telling him "Will has it."

"Thank the Angel." He breathed out, letting himself fall forwards a little to rest his forehead against the hollow of her neck where she raised a hand and smoothed his hair that shone like moonlight back.

But all Tessa could stare at was the blood on his hand.

_-Thank you for reading! Drop a review? ^-^-_


End file.
